


Looking Back (Then Forward)

by Medli45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medli45/pseuds/Medli45
Summary: A fic written like...years ago on my speculations on how Keith met Shiro and how they grew together as surrogate brothers. Also some dealing with Shiro's trauma from his time with the Galra, because I felt that needed some exploring. Also Hunk takes care of injuries and stuff coz I felt like he could. Mostly angst, more hurt/comfort toward the end. Please note this was written WAY before canon spelled itself out so alot of it is inaccurate now!!





	Looking Back (Then Forward)

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the summary, this was written...years ago. It took me so long to build up courage to post it on tumblr, and now I have an AO3 account, so I should probably...put it here too. This is my take on why and how Keith knew Shiro when they met in the first episode. There weren’t many stories like this when I wrote it but I’m sure there are alot now but whatever, just take it. This follows the main scenes of the first episode, with some added details/headcanons and flashbacks added into the mix. Oh, and male pronouns for Pidge because this is from Keith’s early perspective. Beta’d by my lovely friend [XILVerify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XILVerify/pseuds/XILVerify%0A%0AT)! This is also written in a completely platonic light. I love Keith and Shiro as surrogate brothers of sorts, and the team as a family!

Looking Back (then Forward)

He had to investigate. He had to. The signs had all indicated the same thing. Something important was arriving tonight, and he wanted, no, needed, to know what it was. Whatever crash landed on Earth continued to pull on him, to call to him, guiding him forward to the quarantine facility. His mind told him not to proceed, that it was foolish to enter a place he knew so little about (were there guards? How many? Any other defenses?) and that technically was not supposed to exist. But his gut was telling him the exact opposite, and he usually listened to that anyway. It’s not like he had anything to lose. Keith pressed a small red button on the controller he held.

Explosions boomed on the far horizon. Keith watched the guards run in the direction of the loud noises, a smile curling his lips. This was working better than he’d thought.

Keith lowered his hover-bike behind a nearby boulder and leapt off, sprinting through the open doorway. He pulled a bandanna up around his mouth to help conceal his identity, but there was no one inside. All he found was a long, dark hallway, with a somewhat illuminated door at the end. There was someone yelling on the other side of that door, and this set Keith’s nerves on edge. There was something disturbingly familiar about that hysterical voice…it grew quieter as he proceeded forward.

Upon opening the door, nothing happened immediately. After Keith’s eyes had time to adjust to the sudden bright, clinical light, he saw a few masked figures. They were puttering around a metal table, chattering in hushed tones and exchanging little vials and needles. Whatever voice he’d been hearing before had died down completely, replaced by heavy, ragged breathing.

One of the scientists looked up to the doorway as if making to request assistance for something, but then sputtered off in shock. This alerted the entire room to Keith’s presence. He leapt into action before they could so much as take a step in his direction.

Keith bobbed and weaved as he ran, kicking the legs out from under his opponents and sometimes even throwing them across the room. Keith was by no means the strongest person around, but these reedy little scientists stood no chance against his agility. What he lacked in strength he was able to make up for in using his opponents’ attacks against them. The brawl was easily won.

Keith stepped over the unconscious scientists and toward the examination table, pulling the bandanna back down around his neck. There was a man dressed in dark rags lying on the table, but Keith couldn’t see his face. Was this the person that he heard screaming earlier? Judging by the steady rise and fall of his chest, he appeared to be asleep now. Drugged, perhaps?

Keith reached over and carefully turned the man’s face towards himself. A shaggy shock of white hair splayed across his face and fell away, revealing an expression that was far from peaceful. Scars peppered the man’s face, a particularly nasty one running over the bridge of his nose. There was a certain familiarity about this man…Keith gasped softly, his eyes widening in realization.

“Shiro…?”

~~ <> ~~

_“Keith.” A small boy just shy of ten years jumped a little, looking up at the sound of his name. Over the past month he’d been here, people had expressed their condolences but had generally left him alone. He didn’t mind. He preferred it actually. After his parents’ deaths, he’d been getting used to feeling alone. He figured it was necessary. They would have wanted him to be strong._

_Hearing his name startled him. He gazed at the matron curiously, never saying a word. The woman smiled sweetly. “There’s someone here to see you.”_

_With that, she stepped to the side, and a young man took her place. The youth also smiled, but with a deep sadness settled into his expression. Keith couldn’t help but wonder why. The matron left them alone._

_“Hello Keith,” he began warmly, kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy. Keith stared at the young man with eyes full of curiosity, analyzing the dark hair and neat military uniform. The teen’s face was gentle and creased with faint laugh lines, even though he seemed to be only about sixteen years old. There was also something undeniably familiar about his eyes. Keith still said nothing._

_“My name is Shiro. You probably don’t remember me, but I was good friends with your father.” Shiro’s words were careful and sad, and Keith bowed his head slightly._

_“He’s dead.” Keith said bluntly, and he watched Shiro’s smile become even more pained. Hurt flared in Keith’s chest, but there was no point in dancing around the facts. Shiro placed a consoling hand on the boy’s shoulder. Keith almost shrugged it off, but chose not to._

_“I know. And I can’t even begin to imagine how sad that must make you feel,” Shiro answered softly. Keith bit his lip, not wanting to admit to the statement. He had to be strong. For his parents…_

_But they’re not here anymore, are they? Keith began to shake._

_Shiro sighed. “I’m going to visit you as often as possible, okay? Your parents were good people. They were good to me. I’m sure they wouldn’t have wanted to leave you alone in the world.” He gently ruffled Keith’s unruly hair. “This is the least I could do for them. And for you.”_

_Keith sniffed and stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around the teen’s shoulders. Shiro quickly returned the gesture, strong arms encircling the boy’s small form and protecting him from the world, even for just a moment. It was a lot like his father’s hugs._

_Keith began to cry._

~~ <> ~~

He’s alive…Shiro is alive. Keith’s mind began racing with so many questions at once. Where had he been all this time? How did he end up here? Why did he look…so different?

There was the sound of a distant door opening, and Keith snapped out of his thoughts. There was no time. He had to get out of here, and he wouldn’t be leaving alone.

Keith whipped out his knife and cut the man loose from the straps binding him to the table. He then took an arm (the human one…Shiro’s right arm was cold, metal, and so unsettling and what happened to you–?) and pulled it across his shoulders. He was prepared to bear heavy weight, but was surprised to find that Shiro was actually pretty easy to carry, even as dead weight. For some reason, that did nothing to comfort Keith.

There were voices and the sounds of people running in the hallway, making Keith grit his teeth in frustration. It seemed like reinforcements had already been sent to this location. He tightened his grip on his knife, prepared to fight his way out.

~~ <> ~~

_“Is everything alright, Keith? I got a call saying you were in trouble for something?” Keith, now around twelve years old, continued sharpening his knife. He sat at the edge of his bed, kicking his feet rhythmically in the air. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was curled into what one could only call a pout. A corner of Shiro’s lips twitched upward in amusement. He sat down next to the boy._

_“Keith…what’s wrong?” The knife sharpening continued for a moment, and then, finally, Keith looked up. Shiro’s eyebrows rose in surprise._

_“They started it…” Keith muttered bitterly, looking back down at the knife and allowing his bangs to once again fall over the dark bruise forming over his eye. “You should see the other guy.” He added as he listened to Shiro struggle in deciding if he should be angry or not._

_“Did…did you pull that knife on them?” he eventually settled on, horror, uncertainty, and an underlying note of anger coloring his voice. Keith’s head snapped up at the question, his uninjured eye wide with incredulity._

_ “What!? No, no, nothing like that.” Keith sputtered, starting to fidget with the knife in question. “It’s…my dad gave me this, okay? Before h-he…I would never…this just…helps me calm down…” Keith gradually trailed off, and Shiro let out a sigh of relief, clapping the boy on the shoulder._

_“Good…good. That would have been really bad.” Keith snorted at that, his own way of agreement. His eyes gradually turned grim again._

_ “They tried taking it from me. Those kids stole my knife.” His fidgeting with the knife increased. “I got so mad…it’s one of the last things I have of my family.” Shiro nodded in understanding, and a solemn silence fell over the room. After a few moments, he held out his hand._

_“May I?” Shiro asked. Keith stared for a moment, then hesitantly passed over the knife. Shiro gripped the handle in a fashion that Keith was unfamiliar with, and he blinked in confusion. Shiro smiled warmly. “You were holding it wrong.” He flicked his wrist slightly, the blade flashing. “You’re going to need to protect yourself, and probably other people someday. You know, once you’re out of the orphanage.” Shiro turned his gaze back to Keith. “I want you to be safe…mind if I show you how to use a knife correctly?”_

~~ <> ~~

The “reinforcements” Keith thought he heard coming actually turned out to be on the friendly side…if a bit annoying. Some were very annoying (honestly, he barely even remembered this “Lance” kid, what was he so upset about?) but he wasn’t naming names. In fact, Keith vaguely recognized the newcomer’s faces, but he could not for the life of him remember their names. However, he did share some common goals with these people. And at the moment, they were aiding in his rescue attempt, so he couldn’t complain too much.

Even if they did end up weighing down his hover-bike. And the big one seemed like he was about to cry. He could not afford to slow down. Even with all these extra passengers, Keith was a highly experienced pilot. He knew what he was doing. He tossed back his head and glanced at Shiro slumped limply in the little newcomer’s arms. The kid’s grip looked tight, which was as much as he could ask for in this awful situation.

Everyone started yelling in terrified protest as Keith drove full speed towards the cliffside. As long as they all held on tightly, they would be fine. A confident smile formed on his lips. He knew what he was doing.

Keith drove off the side of the cliff.

~~ <> ~~

_At the age of sixteen, Keith finally did make it out of that orphanage. With Shiro’s help, he had been enrolled in the Galaxy Garrison. Shiro was an instructor there now, and he made it a point to not show any favoritism whatsoever during class, even to his friend. He was only doing his job, and Keith could appreciate that. Even so, Shiro made sure to express how much he expected from Keith; how much he believed in him. He could only do his best but…it felt nice, having someone who believed in him._

_In the end, Keith was not the brightest student, but he took to flying like a fish to water. After learning the essentials, piloting airships came easily and naturally to Keith. He liked the rush of flight; the way things looked so tiny on the ground, or how the clouds sped by as he flew. He liked how being in the air gave him complete control of his situation. Nothing had ever clicked with him as much as flying did, as if he were born to be in the air. Keith knew exactly what he was doing, and his future as a fighter pilot looked bright._

~~ <> ~~

Despite the odds, they all escaped their pursuers with nary a scratch. Well…nothing that wasn’t already inflicted.

Keith had invited this ragtag rescue team to his home base, giving them time to rest and recover. They had carried Shiro to a small couch on the side of the room, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. The large one—Hunk, he recently learned— hovered by Shiro’s side, hurriedly checking him over for any injuries that needed immediate attention. The small one—Pidge—sat nearby, handing over bandages and salves whenever asked. Hunk appeared to have a small emergency first aid kit packed with him, which seemed surprising to the rest of the group, but it only seemed practical to Keith. He had his own medical supplies, but it had been awhile since he had restocked. Hunk was better prepared, equipped with bandages, tools, and a couple of apparently homemade salves in a small pocket first aid kit. Keith was quite grateful for the extra assistance.

That Lance guy could barely handle even a few moments of this and had already excused himself. Pidge seemed to be taking it all in stride, but the kid was young. Despite his clipped and clinical tone, his wide eyes and the slight tremor in his hands betrayed him. Hunk carefully and methodically continued checking over his patient, grimacing from time to time when he came across more than a little bit of blood, but otherwise kept a surprisingly level head.

More and more scars of all shapes and sizes, some more fresh than others, were being discovered on Shiro as his tattered shirt and bodysuit were gradually stripped down to his waist. Some open wounds were found and quickly patched up, while others were only recently scabbed over. Shiro seemed to be suffering from malnourishment, as Pidge put it. The man’s skin was too pale, and Keith could count every single one of his ribs. Keith felt like he was going to be sick. However, he couldn’t bring himself to leave the room.

~~ <> ~~

_“What were you even thinking?” came an incredulous voice. Seventeen years old but at the moment feeling so, so young, Keith sat hunched over against the bathroom wall. He could only bring himself to look up slightly, gazing at a set of booted feet in front of him._

_“Don’t you have some super important moon mission you should be getting ready for…?” the teen murmured sullenly. He didn’t want to deal with this right now…_

_“Keith.” There was an extra edge to Shiro’s voice this time, and something in the boy’s heart clenched painfully. At that moment, Keith’s mind flooded with childhood memories of being scolded by his parents after swiping the last cookie from the jar, or tracking mud through the house. Except this time, he’d gotten into another fight. Keith gritted his teeth and finally looked up to meet his instructor’s eyes._

_“He was asking for it.” Keith rasped, still a bit breathless from a recent kick to his gut. He was sure a bruise was forming there, as well as probably everywhere else. Shiro glanced over his injuries and let out a long, weary sigh. He then slid down to sit next to his charge._

_“What happened?” he asked, softer this time. Keith’s shoulders sagged, and he brought his knees up to his chest._

_“There was a guy.” Keith paused, and Shiro nodded, urging him to continue. “He was with this girl. They…he was…she kept telling him to stop touching her, and…he…it was terrible, Shiro.” His hands slowly curled into fists, a cold anger burning in his eyes. “He was about to do something really horrible and disgusting to her. She called for help. So…I helped.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I would have stepped in even if she didn’t ask though.”_

_Shiro took a moment to process this new information. He then smiled grimly, throwing an arm over his friend’s shoulder. “You’ll have to tell me more about this guy so we can work on getting him expelled.” he stated, more than a little angry that a student here would even attempt such a heinous act. Keith stared at him in surprise._

_“You believe me?” He asked hopefully. Shiro raised an eyebrow._

_“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Keith looked down again._

_“The principal doesn’t. He thinks it was just another one of my stupid fights…I think he wanted me expelled.” he grumbled. Shiro shook his head at that._

_“Not on my watch they won’t. Trust me, I’m going to help set this right.” he ruffled Keith’s hair affectionately, causing the younger boy to squawk indignantly and bat his hand away. “You’re going to be just fine. I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“Gee, thanks.” Keith mumbled sulkily, but the meaning was sincere. He attempted to smooth down his now mussed hair, with little success. Shiro laughed._

_ “You’re welcome. Now…” he stood up, offering a hand to Keith. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up before that talk with the principal?”_

~~ <> ~~

Shiro was screaming again.

He had awoken a few moments before, eyes glassy and listless from what was most likely trace amounts of tranquilizers lingering in his system. He looked confused and in slight distress, and Keith had come forward to explain the situation, that he was safe now, or that he was back on Earth. Anything to bring his friend some semblance of peace. He only got a few words in before it all went to hell.

Shiro’s eyes had snapped wide open, and Keith only had a brief second to duck to the side before a metal fist was thrown in his direction. Keith immediately dropped to the floor and rolled, trying to get away. Hunk cried out in surprise and quickly moved in front of Pidge, as if to protect the kid. They all stared in horror as Shiro flew into a blind panic, knocking over the meager amount of Keith’s personal possessions and attacking just about anything within range. He kept yelling words that none of them could understand, apparently in another language altogether. He clawed at the wall, as if trying to escape. But from what?

“What the heck is going on?!” Lance called from the doorway, causing everyone to look up at him. Seeing more people only seemed to aggravate Shiro further, his actions becoming increasingly violent and frantic. Keith could only watch dumbly, completely at a loss of what to do.

~~ <> ~~

_His eyes were trained on the dorm’s small television, wide and unseeing. There was a news reporter speaking on the small, private screen, her voice becoming an intelligible stream of words. Text flashed across the screen. Keith didn’t register any of it. It had all fallen away after the first announcement. It continued to play over and over in his mind, and even now he was struggling to comprehend it._

_“The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison says that the crash was presumably caused by pilot error…”_

_Shiro._

_Shiro had gone missing, along with his exploration team members. Shiro had been so excited to go on this mission._

_Dead._

_Unable to watch any longer, Keith lowered his head into his hands, gripping at his bangs tightly. Most of him felt numb, but there was a terribly familiar pain blossoming in his heart and spreading quickly throughout his body. He had no idea what to do about it._

_Images of that night flashed in front of his mind’s eye, when the police officer arrived on his doorstep. Keith had looked behind the man, asking when his parents would be coming home, for they had been unusually late. The officer had knelt in front of him, and in the gentlest voice possible, he told him how his parents would never come home again. Keith did not understand. He didn’t want to understand. Not until someone came to support and protect him. Someone who offered to share his pain, anchoring him to ensure the grief wouldn’t swallow Keith whole._

_But now that someone was gone._

_Shiro was gone._

_Completely alone and feeling more childish than he had in years, Keith silently wept._

~~ <> ~~

“Hey…hey. You can get through this. I know you can.” Keith watched as Hunk slowly, ever so slowly, moved towards Shiro. There was fear in his eyes, but he spoke in a soft, reassuring voice, almost as if speaking any louder might break something.

Earlier, Lance tried to diffuse the situation, but he seemed so upset seeing his “hero” in such a state. His concern was appreciated, but there were just too many people in the small room, and his nervous presence seemed to only make things worse. Hunk had finally requested Pidge and Lance to fetch some water from the well outside. This was supposedly for medical purposes, but Keith knew better. With less people in the room, Shiro’s screaming had died down to a nervous murmur, his frantic attacks becoming frightened twitching. Once he had calmed down a bit, Hunk had started speaking as if to a scared animal. He held his hands up to Shiro as if in surrender, a placating gesture that actually seemed to have some effect.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hunk reassured carefully. Shiro stared at the large teen with wild eyes, his pupils blown wide in a state of fight or flight. Blood dripped from his flesh hand, small pieces of one of Keith’s favored glass cups embedded in his skin. He was trembling violently, his breathing ragged, irregular and dangerously close to hyperventilation. Shiro continued to quietly mumble alien words, never once taking his eyes off of Hunk. He took an unsteady step backward, but otherwise did not make another violent move. Fear radiated off of Shiro in waves, and Keith couldn’t help thinking that his friend still had not entirely returned to them. His gut twisted in knots at the scene, but he could not make himself look away.

“Y’see…you’re safe now.” A step forward; Shiro took a step back. “No one in here is going to hurt you, I promise.” A step forward; a step back. “You’re going to be just fine…just let me help you.” A step forward. Shiro’s breath hitched and he lunged forward, slamming his left fist into Hunk’s chest. The large boy winced in pain, but otherwise made no sudden movements. He instead looked down at Shiro’s bruised and bloody hand, frowning in sympathy.

“May I?” he asked. Shiro’s eyes darted between his hand and Hunk’s face, but he made no move to pull away. Keith watched as Hunk took Shiro’s hand in his own larger ones, slowly and carefully inspecting it. He took some tweezers out of his pocket and began removing each and every glass shard, dropping them to the side in a small pile. All the while he kept up a calming stream of words, comforting and praising his patient for making it this far. Shiro seemed to be starting to relax under these ministrations, his breathing beginning to even out and the alien words petering off into silence.

By the time Hunk had cleaned the wounds and wrapped his hand in bandages, Shiro had sunk to his knees, looking utterly exhausted. Hunk knelt down in front of him and began asking simple questions to get his patient talking. Shiro responded to each question, albeit weakly, and Keith was beyond relieved to hear him speaking in English again. Maybe he wasn’t as far gone as he thought. Keith just hated seeing his friend looking so defeated…it wasn’t right.

Hunk turned to meet Keith’s eyes, as if he just remembered he was there.

“H-Hey, would you mind…um…making some tea for him? I think that’d really help.” he asked, seeming a bit nervous to be asking the host of the house to prepare a drink. Keith nodded in understanding, turning to leave. He had been dismissed like the other two. But it was also a chance to help, something he’d been stupidly incapable of doing lately. He should probably check on Lance and Pidge, to make sure they didn’t get lost on their way to finding water. He’d need that water. And a fire to heat it up. Anything to help.

On his way outside, Keith heard a soft, broken sob from the room behind him, followed by quiet shushing and gentle words that he was too far away to understand. He wished he had left faster.

~~ <> ~~

_Keith had dropped out of the Galaxy Garrison. They always said he had been reckless, and he had been getting into more and more fights. In flight practice, they said he’s been putting his life in danger with the stunts he pulled; he took too many risks._

_Keith already knew this, but that didn’t stop his peers from telling him so every chance they got. He was tired; tired of them, tired of the fighting, tired of the Garrison…tired of the numb feeling of grief crushing his chest. No one believed in him anymore. He no longer felt like he belonged there. So he quit, stole a hover-bike, and set off on his own._

_Traversing the desert, Keith discovered many things. Ancient ruins dusted with age and crumbling to sand. Dark caves with walls covered in strange pictures, some of which seemed to tug at him in an almost unnatural way. An abandoned home with an old water well nearby, a bit run down but inhabitable with a little care and repairs. It also was not too far from a little desert village, where he could do some odd jobs and stock up on more living supplies. Keith made himself at home._

_Sitting on the newly repaired porch, Keith stared wistfully up at the star studded sky. It was beautiful and endless, and he couldn’t help the small pang of loneliness at how small he felt compared to this vast sky._

_There was something about this place, something calling him to search. For what, he was not sure, but there was a board in his new home covered in possible answers. Something big was coming. How he knew that was lost on him, but he was willing to wait._

_And wait he did._

~~ <> ~~

Emerging from the doorway into the open desert air, Keith combed a hand through his hair, trying to steady his nerves. A little ways ahead, he could see Shiro standing on a small hill, his figure silhouetted by the rising sun. There was something strikingly lonely about the figure on the horizon. Keith strode forward to meet him.

“It’s good to have you back.” Keith said, clasping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Shiro gave a weak smile in return.

“It’s good to be back.” he responded warmly, folding his arms tightly against his chest to steady his still somewhat shaky hands. Keith recognized it as a defensive gesture.

“So what happened out there?” Keith asked, his brow furrowing in barely restrained worry. “Where…were you?” He was dead. I thought you were dead. Shiro let out a very tired sigh.

“I wish I could tell you. My head’s still pretty scrambled…” Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to remember even a fragment of the previous year. “I was on an…alien ship; somehow I escaped.” His eyes opened again, looking thoroughly confused as he gazed across the sandy expanse in front of him. “It’s all a blur.”

It was clear to Keith that the ghosts of the previous night still clung tightly to Shiro. He was much calmer than he had been a few hours ago and was acting almost normal. But Keith could not help but notice the differences after that dreadful year. His friend’s eyes remained gentle, but there was now a haunted, almost frenzied light to them that Keith had never seen in anyone before. There was exhaustion etched into his face, completely overshadowing the laugh lines that Keith remembered so clearly. But worst of all was his right arm. It was just…gone. Replaced with something so completely alien and cold and just…wrong. Keith’s stomach turned whenever he looked at it. He didn’t like thinking about how it got there.

“How did you know to come save me when I crashed?” Shiro asked, turning to look back at Keith. The teen grimaced, guilt seizing him. He hadn’t known. He didn’t know what he’d find in that science facility, but he never would have expected–never could have hoped–that it’d be Shiro. Shiro was dead. Keith had long ago given up on Shiro.

Even with those guilty thoughts invading his mind, Keith looked up at his friend (mentor, hero, _brother_ ) and realized that now was no time for self-pity. It was time to explain himself. He pushed his dark thoughts to the side.

“You should come see this,” Keith answered, turning towards the house and gesturing for Shiro to follow him. As they walked down the hill together, the sun continued to rise higher in the sky, chasing away the last traces of the night and bathing the world in a warm, comforting light. Keith welcomed that warmth, letting it flood his thoughts and banish the darkness of the past year for good. 

~~ < END > ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it, even if it's kinda AU now! Posted to tumblr too, [I drew art for the story too, here's where it was originally posted!](https://breezy-cheezy.tumblr.com/post/163204619063/so-heres-some-art-and-a-fic-ive-been-holding)
> 
> (This is my first time ever posting a fic on here I hope this is right..........)
> 
> Original Author's notes: So um… yeah, amnesia or no, Shiro’s been through hell. Then he finally got to Earth and got experimented on by his own people, forcibly knocked out in a distressed and disoriented state…I figured he’d wake up the same way, his brain eventually shutting out the memories for him to cope somewhat.
> 
> I used Hunk as the medic because 1. I love Hunk. And 2. Idk he seems like he has some medical expertise, and Xi seemed to agree so I went with it? He fixes things, and he’s the voice of reason for the team most of the time and that’s kind of what Shiro needed. Scared yes, but willing to push past to help with the apparent panic attack…Hunk would probably know a thing or two about dealing with those, poor thing. Sorry I couldn’t work everyone in more evenly, it got too crowded for me otherwise! Still I hope it was somewhat enjoyable ;v;


End file.
